Friends? Friendly? Friendlyer?
by XOTillWeOverdose
Summary: This is a Lucy and Ian fic. What if Lucy has a real attraction to Ian, and Shes starting to realize it more and more? Rated M for future chapters! :
1. Chapter 1

So I know this isnt the most original idea out there buuuttt It just popped into my head and I thought Why not write it? I feel like this is really crappy cuz Its straight from my head So tell me how I did (: This is just to start you off so I know If I can continue this..

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV:<p>

I stared over at Ian who was standing about 5 feet from me, He was chatting with a camera guy, talking with his hands as usual. I chuckled to myself. I let my eyes roam down his body, looking at his perfect butt. I caught myself, was I just checking out Ian? I looked back to his face, His beautiful hair, His perfect teeth, and His luscious hair. Oh My Gosh, I am checking him out. He's walking toward me! Be cool Be cool.

"Hey Luce" Ian smiled

"Heeeyyyy Ian" I drawled out, I'm feeling butterflies and I'm nervous, why am I feeling this way?

"You look beautiful today" Ian commented

I smiled and blushed. He's complimenting me now! Why do I even care?

"So what do you think about our big scene next week?" Ian asked a little flustered

"Uuuhhhh" I answered laughing.

Maybe this is why I'm so nervous! We have "The big scene" that Marlene is going crazy about.

"Don't be nervous I bet you're a pro" Ian winked

I smacked him on the arm "What's that supposed to mean!" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Girl's fake it all the time don't they?" He smiled "Ian!" I screamed

Oh god He is beautiful, Am I seriously developing feelings for Ian? He could never feel the same way.

"Do you want to go get something to eat after work, Lucy?" Ian asked

"I'd love to Mr. Harding" I smiled

"Great, it's a date" He smiled as he walked away

A date? Can he possible feel the same way about me? I thought to myself as I tried focusing on work

* * *

><p>It was 7 pm and Ian and I were heading out to his car laughing and joking about our scenes.<p>

"I'm craving pizza Ian" I said

"Your wish is my command" He said and we both cracked up.

Its no wonder Im having feeling for him. Hes so easy to be around I love it, And He just makes me feel so happy and carefree. We drove a few blocks to this pizza joint called Chariots. They have huge amazing pizza. I went and grabbed us a table as Ian ordered. He came back and plopped himself onto the seat infront of me, We were seating in a beautiful booth that had a canopy over it with lights around it and a fountain right next to it.

"I ordered an extra large, Is that okay?" He asked

"Yes! Im starving" I laughed

"I love that about you" He smiled looking into my eyes "You eat like crazy"

I looked into his eyes and just smiled back.

"Sooo, Are you nervous for next week?" I asked reffering to our scene.

He smiled and rubbed his neck nervously, So he was.

"Kinda" He chuckled "I mean its not like We havent had to get intimate before with a millon people staring at us telling us what to do, This is waaayyy different"

"I know, Its like too close for comfort" I laughed nervously

"Pizza Pizza!" The waiter cut in making me jump, Ian laughed.

He thanked the pizza man as he walked away.

"Your such a dork" He said giving me that adorable grin.

We set our pizzas on the plate and proceeded to dig in, I reached for the cheese canister and was met by Ian fingers gliding perfectly into mine. We stopped and stared at eachother, There was definately something there for me. He coughed and pulled his hand away laughing as I laughed as well. We made small talk the rest of the night just enjoying eachothers company, Soon it was time to go.

"That was great Ian" I said beaming

"It was wasnt it?" Ian smiled we walked back to his car

"Do you want me to drive you to your car or home"

"Um Home, Ill just get a lift tomorrow" I smiled

We drove to my appartment in a comfortable silence, As we pulled up to my complex I got ou and so did Ian.

"Thanks again Ian it was great" I said

"No problem" He shrugged smiling" He leaned in to hug me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, We embraced and I could smell his beautiful skin, It smelled of Dove soap, As we pulled away our cheeks brushed and Then we looked into eachothers eyes, Our lips were millimeters apart, The suspense was making me sick, I came to my senses and thought No! Not yet, I backed away.

"Well!" I said in a flirty way "we should do this again sometime" I smilles

"Uhh Yeah!" Ian smiled, Dumbfounded.

"Goodnight Ian" I cooed "Goodnight Lucy" He smiled

* * *

><p>Okay! So how do you think Ian feels? And whats this "Big Scene" They speak of? Let me know what you think (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So heres chapter 2! :D Thanks for the reviews!

Sal: I do know theres other Lucian fics but I dont remeber where :(

* * *

><p>Ian's POV:<p>

I stayed up all night last night thinking about Lucy, Were we about to kiss last night? I am sure we were. Is she attracted to me? Am I attracted to her? What am I taking about of course I am she is beautiful. Do I have feelings for her? Or have I always? I just never thought about it. I'm on my way to work and I just can't stop thinking about her, her smile, her laugh, her beautiful hair flowing down her back, her lips. Snap out of it Ian! I think she may feel something for me as well but I don't know, I should put it to the test. I spotted Lucy sitting in her makeup chair reading a book; I casually strolled up to her.

"Hey Luce" I smiled wide "Hey Ian" She grinned "How's it going?" She asked

"Good, Good. Can we speak somewhere privately? Like Your room?" I asked nervously

"Yeah sure" She smiled, Getting up from her seat. We walked to her little room; she had a couch a small coffee table and a small television. We walked into the room and I closed the door behind us. She took a seat on the small couch and I went and sat next to her.

"So, maybe we should practice our big scene "I said nervously

"What?" She chuckled "How?"

"You know just practice the mannerisms and what not" I said leaning into her. She just froze in shock.

"I'm sorry I thought you would want to but Its fine if you don't I'm sorry" I said a little sad starting to stand up.

"No no no, it's completely fine" She smiled pulling me down to sit on the couch

"I just thought if we practiced beforehand it wouldn't be very awkward when we actually have to do it" I lied.

"Totally! That's perfect" She smiled wide. God I love her smile

"So I'm just going to do stuff and you tell me if it's going to far okay?" I said

"Okay" She nodded

I put my hand on her shoulder and slowly ran my fingertips down her arms, her skin was so soft and I felt her shiver which must be a good sign. I put my right hand on the small of her back; she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my left hand on the back of her neck and played with her baby hairs, I looked into her eyes to make sure she was okay; she gave me a small smile telling me to keep going. I tangled my fingers into her hair, it was soo soft. I lightly pushed my body into hers which made her slowly lay her back down on the couch; I was now on top of her, my heart was beating a billion times a minute.

"Excited?" Lucy joked, I laughed.

"Is this okay? I'm not crushing you am I?" I asked

"No everything is fine, Keep going" She smiled.

Was she eager? I hope so. I ran my hand down her side all the way down her leg, I then looked into her eyes and put my left hand on her cheek, my right hand was under her still on the small of her back. I put my face in the crook of her neck and started kissing it lightly.

"Mmmmmm" She moaned as she shivered

I looked up at her, she was beet red.

"Excited?" I joked, she blushed

I smiled as I leaned back in to continue kissing her neck. I know we were supposed to be "Practicing" but this didn't feel like acting It felt different, Real, and right. I came back up to her face and looked into her eyes, I know I have kissed her a million times but right at this moment it was different. It was exhilarating. As I looked into her eyes they changed, Changed in realization that this could be more than what we thought. I licked my lips and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She tangled her hands into my hair pulling me in. Our lips were millimeters apart.

Suddenly the door flew open "Hey Luce! Oh crap! I'm soo sorry" They said as they slammed the door shut. We both quickly stood up and adjusted our clothes, We looked at each other wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello(: **

**.Dreamers! Howd you know? Haha**

**The last chapter was kinda short so I made this one considerably longer (:**

**Im starting school tomorrow so I may be posting not as often as I have been so yeah, Im sorry.**

**Well Enjoy ((:**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>

"I knew it!" Ashley yelled from the passenger side of my car.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, She had a devilish grin on her face.

"You and Ian! You are totally into each other! How long have you guys been fooling around? Why haven't you told me? Oh my gosh! You were about to do it at work! How hot! But you know you should have locked your door" She laughed.

"Ash! Nothing has been going on we were just rehearsing for the scene next week, Ian thought it would be good to eliminate any awkwardness" I looked at her, and I knew she wasn't going to believe me.

"Pphhssgghh" She snorted "You expect me to believe that bull?" She laughed "Ian was practically humping you and You were tottaly fine with it"

I blushed and smiled "Ash, I think I have feelings for him, Real feelings" I said hesitantly

She smiled wide "I knew it, and Hes feeling you too" She was gushing, You would swear she was the one with crush.

"Im not sure If hes 'feeling it'" I said sarcastically "Of course he is!" She yelled at me "He wanted to "Rehearse"? As he ever wanted to before? "

I thought about it, "well no" I said, "Okay then! Obviously he wanted to make out off cameras!" She laughed

"So should I like ask him on a date?" I asked, "Mmmmm, Not yet, You need to seduce him!"

"For what?" I laughed "Im not trying to get him in bed the first date"

"I mean like give him hints your into him so he knows for sure and Will ask you out" She said

"Well what should I do?" I said "Ill tell you everything tonight, We having a sleepover" She said

**The Next Day**

I walked into work determined to get Ian. Ashley insisted on picking my outfit out today, Even though I'd just be changing, she wanted me to find Ian before I changed out. It was 8 we didn't have to start till 9 so I had time. I was wearing the tightest pair of jeans I own, some cute lace up combat boot type things and a simple flow-y low cut tee. Ashley made me wear a mega push up bra so my boobs looked great. My hair was down and natural and a little damp from just having taken a shower. I asked around for Ian and they told me he was in his room going over lines. _Perfect_, I thought. I walked into his room and closed the door behind me. He had his back to me. He turned around and choked on the water he was drinking. I laughed, as he looked me up and down. Is he checking me out? Does he think I look whore-y?

"You look nice today" He said smiling "As do you" I said. He was wearing a simple lime green shirt that showed off his wonderful biceps and some jeans and tennis.

"Sooo, Would you like to rehearse again?" I said seductively "Our big scene is on Monday"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Id love to" He flashed me that wonderful smile "But first I think we should lock that door" He said jokingly. I laughed as I strode over to lock it. As I came back Ian was sitting on the couch. I walked over to him. I stood in front of him looking down at him.

"I'm going to take control this time okay?" I asked, trying to sound flirty "Cause you know this scene could go either way or both" I said suddenly nervous that I would be shot down.

"Yeah Yeah Its cool" He smiled as I sat on him straddling him.

At first I was nervous; I didn't know what to do so I put my hands on his arms and rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Then I slowly brought my lips to his neck, Kissing his throat softly, I kissed around his neck, I brought my face up to his ear, I sucked on his earlobe and I felt his shiver and his breathing quicken. I brought my hands up around his neck and ran them through his hair. The whole time his hands are on my waist. I slowly kissed his cheek. I came face to face with him, We looked each other in the eyes. There was something different in his eyes from any other time we've been like this. I slowly rubbed my cheek with his right hand. Then I slowly leaned in. It felt like an eternity till his lips met with mine. I kissed him slowly. It felt amazing. It felt unlike any other time we've ever kissed, It felt real not like acting. I kissed him slow yet fast, and passionately. I slowly let my toungue enter his mouth. It tasted so good, Like nothing I can describe. I don't know why I've never noticed this before. Its like all my senses intensely heightened. I felt his toungue against mine. He was holding me to him with one hand and one of his hands was tangling into my hair pulling it lightly. The kiss was burning. It was so passionate. I crushed my chest against his sighing into the kiss. It felt so natural, Nothing like when we were acting. I kissed him fiercer and fiercer. I was grinding on him, I could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He picked me up my thighs and layed me down on the couch, Never breaking the kiss. He layed his body atop mine still kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I reached my hands under the hem of his shirt and let my hands wander on his skin. Feeling each muscles and each square of soft skin. He detacthed from my lips and started trailing kisses down my neck. "Mmmmmmmm, Ian" I moaned, my eyes widened wondering if he would stop. I smiled when he continued to kiss my neck. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up inch by inch. He stopped kissing me for a split second to pull his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He sat up and smiled at me.

"Is this okay?" He asked "Yesss" I said as I sat up and pushed him over proceeding to climb on top of him. I sat up on him straddling him, I kissed his neck all the way down his stomach to his belly button and back up. I straddled him at his waist once again and Sat up and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. He looked at my boobs nice and full and His eyes widened. I smiled seductively and grabbed both of his hands and placed them on my breasts. His breath labored and I felt him grow hard under me causing my to look down.

"Im soo sorry Luce" Ian said embarrassed trying to get up. "Ian, Its perfectly natural" I said wickedly. I have to say I loved this side of me. I grabbed his hands and pinned them above him while roughly kissing his neck. "Oh no You don't" He said while quickly flipping me over, pinning me down. He is much stronger than I, I couldn't break free. He found his way between my legs and ground his erection inadvertently into my center. I moaned out becoming aroused. "Oh god Ian" I yelled out as he hitched one leg of mine over his hip and ground into me while biting me rather hard at the base of my neck. "Get my pants off" I whispered in his ear. He sat up and reached for the button on my jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them then unzipped them. He was about to pull them down.

**Knock Knock Knock **"Ian scenes in 20" A producer yelled through the door before running off.

"Dammit!" Ian yelled "Hey its okay, We can finish another time" I said standing up and buttoning my jeans and looking for my shirt. Ian grabbed his shirt and threw it back on. We both stood there a little awkwardly. "How about we go out to eat tonight?" Ian asked smiling wide. Yeess!

"Okay" I smiled like a little girl "I'll pick you up at 8" Ian said "Excellent" I smiled walking out the door to get ready.

I sat in the hair and makeup chairs next to Ashley, Shay and Troian. The stylist started doing my makeup then my hair. "How was it?" Ashley whispered to me. "Wonderful, I got a date" I beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

HeeyyY :D

Thanks for the reviews! I love you All! :D

I want atleast 15 reviews before I post the next chapter, Please :D

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>Ian's POV:<p>

It is now 7:45, I should be on my way to go pick up Lucy now. I'm taking her out to eat at a wonderful Italian restaurant. I'm going to tell her tonight, that I have undeniable feelings for her. After today, Us kissing and Almost crossing that line, I know that Im falling for her. I love her laugh, her smile, her passion, her lips, her everything. I want her to be my everything. And I am hoping she feels the same way.

I drive up to her apartment at exactly 8 o clock. I call her and She comes down in minutes, She plops herself into my passenger seat.

"Punctual aren't you?" She laughs

"You know me" I wink, driving off to our destination.

Im feeling the biggest butterflies in my stomach.

"So where are we going?" She asked looking out the window

"It's a surprise" I smile confidently. She looks over at me and gives me a dazzling smile before we sit in a comfortable silence.

As we arrive at the restaurant I get out and walk over to Lucy's side of the car, I open her door and help her out. I give her a once over. She wearing amazing black heels, A black skirt and a silk maroon button up shirt. Her hair is curled perfectly. She catches me looking her up and down.

"See something you like?" She says smiling as she spins in a circle.

"I see something I love" I say, Oh my gosh did I just say that?

She freezes and looks at me with a sexy glint in her eyes and she smiles wide and blushes. I smile too. She walks up to me and hooks her arm into mine as we walk into the restaurant. We walk in and Its fairly empty, We get seated within seconds. The waitress hands us our menus and asks us what we want to drink. I take a Coke and Lucy takes lemonade.

"So I heard about this small private restaurant and thought it was perfect, No paparazzi" I smiled

"It's perfect Ian, It's beautiful" She smiled

"So are you" I smiled looking into her eyes

She blushed and looked down. The waitress then brought us our drinks and some bread. We looked over the menus deciding what to order.

"I think I'm going to get this chicken Alfredo and some salad" Lucy said setting her menu down and taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I think I'll have some pasta fugole and clams" I smiled setting my menu down.

Seconds later the waitress came and asked us for our orders, and then we waited patiently until our food came.

"Ian that was sooo freaking good" Lucy shrieked while pushing her plate aside.

"I know" I smiled "Lucy" I reached my hand across the table and grabbed her hand. "I need to tell you something"

She was smiling so wide "Yes?" She asked eager

I looked into her eyes and held her hand tighter tracing my thumb over the top of her hand. "You are amazing, and beautiful, and I've had a wonderful time and I need to tell you that I have feelings for you, Strong feelings for you" I said in the most sincere tone I've ever used in my life.

"Ian" She choked out, and I felt my stomach drop "I feel exactly the same way" She smiled huge, holding onto my hand tighter. I felt a huge grin spread across my face. I couldn't stop smiling. She feels the same way! I wanted to jump for joy

"How about some desert to celebrate?" I asked unable to stop smiling

"How about at your place?" She smiled seductively, rubbing my hand like I had done to hers previously.

I swallowed hard, "Of course!" I smiled, as a million butterflies' irrupted in my stomach.

We picked up the check and a chocolate cheesecake as e headed out to go over to my place. Lucy curled up in the front seat and Held my hand the whole time we drove. We occasionally snuck glances at each other and neither of us could stop smiling. We pulled up to my place and hand in hand walked up to my apartment. We walked in and Lucy went and sat on the couch as I went to the kitchen to prepare the cheesecake and some wine. I returned with a plate with 2 slices of cheesecake on it and 2 forks and 2 glasses of wine. I sat it on the coffee table.

"Here you go, some wine for My lady" I said smiling at Lucy as I sat next to her on the couch

"Your lady?" She questioned, looking at me smiling

"If you want to be" I smiled

"Only if you're Mmyyy Man" She smiled leaning into me as I put my arm around her shoulder.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Is this real?" Lucy asked looking up at me, I sat up and sat her up facing me, I grabbed both her hands in both of mine and said

"Lucy Hale, Will you be my girlfriend? My one and only" I asked staring into her eyes into her being

She looked teary eyed "Yes Ian Yes" She smiled as she leaned in to hug me tight. She pulled away and got the fork and put a bit of cheesecake on it and brought it up to my mouth, I ate it.

"MMmmmmmmmmm" That's amazing I said as I did the same for her

"It is" She yelled in delight as I laughed, She took a sip of her wine

"So is this" She smiled She leaned over and kissed me eagerly

"Tastes like cheesecake and wine" She giggled Standing up and takes off her shoes.

"Let's dance" She said pulling me up off the couch

We made our way to the center of the living room and we pressed our bodies together swaying slowly. I had my hands on her waist and she had hers on my chest, we just swayed around the room in the peaceful quietness. She looked up at me and we locked eyes for a few seconds before we both leaned in for a kiss, A slow amazing passionate kiss. Her lips felt so soft against mine, she slipped her hands down to my waist and slowly untucked my shirt to slip her hands in and massage my back.

"Mmmmmmmmm" I moaned into her mouth as I felt her smile into the kiss. She took her hands out and put her hands on my chest running them up and down all while never breaking the kiss. She started slowly unbuttoning my shirt from the bottom up. I slid my hands up to her chest and softly squeezed her breasts, she moaned so I took that as I sign to keep going. I quickly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor, She had just gotten my undone and let it do the same. I brought my lips down to her neck kissing each inch softly as she ran both her fingers through my hair. She slowly started pushing us towards the couch. Just as we were about to reach the couch she attacked my pants unbuckling my belt and pulling my pants down, I discarded my shoes then kicked my pants aside. I grabbed her head by either side tangling my fingers into her hair and pulling her in roughly for a kiss, our lips met as we fell onto the couch with her on top of me. I felt myself growing hard. I positioned myself between her legs . She wrapped her legs around my waist as we continued to kiss intensely. I snaked my tongue into her mouth tasting her candy mouth. I moaned. She pulled away from my mouth and attached herself to my neck, sucking softly, Making me shiver in pleasure. I then went down to her neck kissing down her chest, I placed a kiss atop each of her breasts before continuing to move down her stomach. I positioned my head between her legs. I came up and kissed her knee and slowly kissed down in between her thigh, then went to the next one and did the same. I reached the center of her and I slowly pulled her panties aside from her "area" She was waxed. I felt myself grow even harder. I slowly leaned in and licked her from the bottom to the top. "Oh god!" She yelled out as she grabbed my hair in hands and bucked her hips into my mouth. She tasted so sweet. Her wetness collected on my tongue and I swallowed it down. She then quickly sat up and pulled me on top of her to share a hot kiss. She stood up and grabbed my hand leading me into the bedroom…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm reeally sorry I didn't update sooner, But here ya go :D It's extra long (:

Please review (:

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I led him into his bedroom and shut the door behind us. I proceeded to push him down on the bed and pounce on top of him. I bit down on his neck hard, Trailing kisses down his shoulder and suckling it lightly. I came up to his face and kissed his lips passionately. I then trailed my lips down his neck to his collar bone. I began sucking it vigorously, When I stopped there was a large purple mark. I smiled as I started kissing down his tummy, His happy trail tickled my chin and I giggled looking up at him and smiling. When I got down to the waist band of his underwear I grabbed them and quickly yanked them down his legs. I grabbed his member in my hand. It was soft and warm. I looked up at him with a sexy glint in my eye. We made eye contact as I began to lower my mouth over him. I stopped went I felt him up against the back of my throat. I wasn't exactly the most experienced with this but I was going to do the best I damn could! I sucked on the base as hard as I could.<p>

"Oh damn!" Ian groaned as his hands wound into my hair pulling it tight.

I smiled knowing that what I was doing was good for him. I sucked hard and started bobbing my head up and down his whole shaft. My hands were around his base working it in a circular motion. I slid my mouth up and down on him at a moderate pace. His hand grasped my hair pulling it hard, Making the throbbing in between my legs beat even harder. I started going quicker and quicker, His loud moans reverberating off the walls. All of a sudden he pulled me up from him and slammed me down on the bed. My eyes widened with lust. He climbed on top of me, He immediately began kissing and biting my neck. He sat me up and began to rid me of my bra. He unclasped it and began very slowly taking the straps down my shoulders, All while looking me in the eyes intensely. He put his hand on the small of back, Slowly lowering me onto the bed. He rested his body on top of mine, crushing my breasts into his chest. He then kissed me, Soft and slow. He slid his tongue into my mouth massage mine with his. He sucked on my bottom lip. I shivered and Goosebumps erupted all over my body. He smiled as he ducked down and began kissing and sucking my neck. While he did that I brought my mouth close to his ear and swirled my tongue around it and sucked on his earlobe.

"Uuugghh" He groaned as he ground his erection into my panty clothed lower half.

He bit my neck hard causing me to moan out load.

"Ive wanted you so badly Lucy, You are so beautiful" He whispered in my ear as he began kissing down my chest. His eyes rested on my breast, Just staring at them like they would put on a show for him. I began to feel self conscience, Just as I was bringing my arms up to cover myself he grabbed my arms and put them at my side and shaking his head at me slowly and looking into my eyes.

"_God He is amazing" _I thought to myself. While remaining eye contact with my he brought his lips to my nipple. He licked around the nipple, Causing my breath to quicken, Before taking it fully into his mouth and sucking softly.

"Oooh" I moaned out. He sucked harder, Greedier. "Oh my god" I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair egging him on. He went on to the next breast doing the same. He then began trailing kisses down the center of my stomach as he got lower and lower I held my breath in anticipation. But as he reached my underwear he slid his hands underneath me to cup my butt. He then flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach. He laid on me, His erection pressing into my ass.

"Ian I need you now, Please stop torturing me!" I said harshly as he kissed from my lower back up to my neck. He moved my hair away and kissed me behind the ear causing me to sigh.

"Patience is a virtue, Baby" He said, as he bit and sucked on my shoulder blades. I flipped my body over quickly and pulled him on top of me grabbing his head and violently pulling him into kiss me. Our tongues raked over one another's quickly now. The kiss was electric. Hot and heavy. He grinded into me as I pulled his hair hard and raked my nails down his back. He was the one being tortured now. I smiled. His hands roamed all over my body. Not missing an inch. He began sucking and biting my breasts rapidly. Then moving down my stomach doing the same. Everything was happening so quickly. Boy was he getting wiled up, I loved it. He reached my panties and tore them off. Literally, tore them off. He threw the ripped underwear and ducked his face down to my holes. With 2 fingers he swiped at my wet folds. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licks my juices off.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" He groaned and he grabbed my legs and placed them over his shoulders. He swiftly leaned his head in and stuck his whole tongue into my wet pussy.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed out and My back immediately arched and I grabbed a fistful of his hair in my hand tightly. He stuck his tongue in and out of me before moving his toungue up and swirling it around my clit and sliding 2 fingers into me and curling them up. I was about to lose it. As his tongue worked faster and faster and his finger slid in out of me I felt my muscles tighten and My toes begin to curl.

"Ian, I'm so close.. Oh yes baby" I breathed out. He moaned as I was heading into ecstasy. I grabbed a pillow from under my head and held it to my mouth as an undeniable wave if pleasure ran through my body. I screamed loudly into the pillow as I came hard. He kept licking until the waves died down. My head flopped over to the side, The pillow still over my face. I felt soo tired like I was about to pass out.

"_Is that what a real orgasm does to you?"_ I thought chuckling to myself somewhat in a daze.

I felt Ian crawl up my body. He removed the pillow from my face and moved my hair out of the way. Smiling at my dazed expression he chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Was that good?" He asked as he laid next to me on his side propped up on his elbow.

"That was amazing!" I breathed out in shock, staring at the ceiling. I rolled over and looked him in the eyes. My libido springing back to life at the site of his naked body laying next to me. I grabbed his head and pulled him in for a heated kiss while reaching my hand up and down his back and down to cup his firm buttocks. I pulled him on top of me and wrapped my legs around his waist, We both gasped as we felt his erection graze my wet opening.

"Hang on" He said as he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and stood up and took the condom from his hands. I unwrapped it and rolling it onto him slowly. I layed back down on the bed and he laid on top of me, He grabbed my face with one hand and kissed me passionately. I reached down and grabbed him guiding him to my center. I breathe in and out slowly before he slowly slid inside me stopping when he was all the way in. We both let out a moan. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in slowly, Never breaking eye contact with me.

"Oh Ian "I sighed as I wrapped my legs around his waist once again and dove into his shoulder and began sucking. My nails clawing into his back as he sped up a little.

"Faster…Please" I whispered into his ear. He sped up.

"Ugghh Luce, Youre so good" He groaned and he buried his face into the pillow next to my head beginning to increase the speed and force of his thrusts.

"Mmmmmm, Harder" I said raising my voice. I followed my command. He began thrusting his hips, going in and out me hard and fast. He brought his face up to mine, forcing his lips onto my, swallowing my screams as he hammered into me harder and harder.

"Lucy, I-I'm gonna.." He groaned out while slowing down his thrust.

"No! Down slow down!" I moaned out in despair "Come for me Ian" I said in the sexiest voice I could. He began speeding up again. Going harder and fast as I screamed out

"Fucckkk! Lucy! Yes!" He moaned as he began kissing my shoulder.

"Uuuugghhhhh!" He groaned loudly as he bit down hard on my shoulder, then slowing his thrusts down the halt.

He lay on top of me, breathing heavily and His mouth still clamped onto my shoulder. He pulled off and soothed the spot where he had bit. Then he came up to my face and kissed me grabbing my hand and intertwining my fingers with his. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. Both of us still breathing heavily, he smiled wide. I smiled back. He slowly pulled out of me and got up to dispose of the condom. He jumped back into bed and rolled on top of me with a new upcoming erection. I smiled seductively.

"Round 2?" I questioned, Smiling. He bit his lip and nodded his head up and down before kissing me quickly and jumping up to grab another condom, This time he slipped it on and Jumped me. I giggled as he captured my lips with his and forced me onto the bed. I rolled us over so I was on top. I smiled as brought my lips down on his kissing him fiercely. He grabbed himself and guided himself to my opening. I felt the head poke in and I slowly slid myself down on him. His love faces were incredibly sexy. His nails were digging into my hips as I lowered as slow as I could to torture him. As soon as I was at all the way in I begin swiveling my hips around I circles.

"Mhmmmhhghg" He groaned biting down on his bottom lip. I rocked back and forth slowly picking up the pace. I began moving my body in a worm like movement. His nails digging in harder and harder as I moved faster and faster. I placed my hands on his chest digging my nails in. Soon I began to feel that sensation, the pit of my stomach stared to tighten and I knew I was close. I laid down on his chest still moving my body on him.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god" I stared moaning into his neck, Trying to hold my orgasm off for him

"Luce, don't fight it" He breathed out as he gripped my hips tighter and began grinding my body even harder onto his.

I tangled my left hand into his hair as my right hand scratched into his shoulder.

"Oh my God! Ian!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I began to come.

I bit down hard on his shoulder, just like he had done to me, and screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body. As it subsided clung onto him, sweating, and catching my breathe. He kissed my sweating head as he grabbed my face in his hands. He kissed me passionately before rolling out from under me and throwing the condom out. He came back into bed and got us under the covers. Our naked bodies tangling together as one

"That was simply amazing" I breathed out, smiling as I stroked his chest.

"I know" He smiled looking at me and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

I snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
